


Creature of Habit

by 42hrb



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Holyhead Harpies, Post-Hogwarts, Quidditch, Quidditch Player Ginny Weasley, Quidditch Player Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42hrb/pseuds/42hrb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny and Harry face off in a quidditch match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creature of Habit

Ginny Weasley was a creature of habit. She had shopped at the same grocery store since moving to London even though she had moved closer to another one. She always brusher her teeth before she showered. When she left her flat she locked the door with a muggle key and a spell so it was only natural that Ginny had a pre quidditch match ritual. 

She would wake up early the day of a match and go for a run, eat breakfast and then head to the pitch early for a warm up fly before reading the note that Harry had written her before her first match with the Harpies. 

So that’s what Ginny Weasley did today. She woke up and pulled on her trainers, went for a long run around her favorite neighborhood in London and stopped at her favorite muggle cafe on her way back for breakfast. She went home and grabbed her bad before heading to the pitch and there she sat down to read the note. By the time she was finished with it the rest of the team was starting to show up so she changed into her quiddich robes and waited. 

Gwenog Jones, the captain of the Harpies and now one of the oldest players in the leauge slapped Ginny on the shoulder and said, “Look sharp today Weasley, it’s the big day.” Ginny merely nodded at her captain before shouldering her broom and walking onto the field. 

The team was greeted to loud cheers and boos as they walked to the center of the pitch toward the opposing team. Puddlemere United had been a decent team last year, but this year they had given every team in the league a run for their money. No one had thought that they would make it to the finals but here they were. Ginny saw former Gryffindor captain Oliver Wood shake hands with Gwenog before the whistle blew to signal the start of play.

She kicked off from the ground and felt the wind whip through her long red ponytail before she grabbed the quaffle and headed toward the goal posts. “It’s Ginny Weasley with the quaffle for the Harpies.” The voice of Lee Jordan could be heard throughout the pitch over the cheers, “She’s headed for the goal, ah deflected by Wood. I wonder if he regrets not having her on the Gryffindor team when he was the captain.”

Ginny streaked after the quaffle again, dodging a nicely hit bludger by Garvey. Gwenog flew after it and hit it away from her prized chaser. “Jones with a great hit on that bludger, she nearly got Potter with it.” Lee said, “I wonder how Potter and Weasley are handling this match today, does the loser have to pick flower arrangements for the wedding?” 

Ginny had the sudden urge to fly into the commentators booth like she had in her 5th year when Smith was announcing the game but she instead grabbed the quaffle out of chaser Michael Bold’s arms and streaked down the field. Wood wasn’t expecting her so quickly and missed the ball by an inch. The green and gold clad supporters erupted into cheers while the blue and gold side booed.

Feeling a little better Ginny took off down the field toward the quaffle that was now being carried by her teammate Valmai Morgan. She and Val had a great dynamic on the field, like they could sense where the other would be. “Morgan drops the quaffle trying to avoid a nicely hit bludger from Garvey and oh it looks like Ginny Weasley was there to grab it and has just scored again, that makes it 70-20 for the Harpies.” 

The crowd erupted again into cheers but Ginny knew that this game was still far too close for comfort. Puddlemere’s team had decent chasers but their real weapon was Harry. She likened the team to the 1994 Bulgarian team, they rested heavily on the talents of their seeker. Her problem with the United team was that they also had a great keeper so the Harpies needed to get the snitch. 

She could see Harry circling above her when he went into a sudden dive that blew past Ginny so closely that she could swear his robes hit her. “It looks like Potter has spotted the snitch!” Lee said excitedly, “Oh false alarm it appears he just wanted to startle his fiancé.” 

“Nice goals there Weasley,” Harry said teasingly, “Too bad you’re not seeking today, then this game could have been a lot of fun.” He shot her a mischievous grin before streaking off down the pitch to continue his hunt for the snitch.

Val appeared out of nowhere and tossed the quaffle to Ginny who nearly missed it but got it at the last second and shot like a bullet down the field toward Wood who tried and failed to get the save as Gwen had just hit him square in the chest with a bludger.

“Jones with a beautifully times bludger at Wood, and it looks like he might be down,” Lee said as mediwizwards took the field to examine Wood. They levitated him onto a cart and the game stopped for a moment as the replacement was brought on. “This could be a huge advantage for the Harpies, Donaldson isn’t quite the keeper that Wood is.” 

Within ten minutes of Donaldson being put into the game the Harpies were up 120-40. Ginny could see Harry’s search intensifying as he methodically circled the field. Ginny assisted Val with another goal putting the Harpies up 150-40.

By hour 2 of the game the Harpies had taken control of the game completely, it was 290-60. Ginny had set a personal record with 20 goals and was 2 away from setting a new Harpies record. Grew flew up next to her and said, “Weasley, I want you’re hands on the quaffle at all times, you’re two goals away from breaking the Harpies record.”

Ginny, Val and the third chaser Pond wasted no time in getting Ginny other goal and she was racing down the pitch to score the goal that would set the record when she heard Lee say, “It looks like Potter may have seen the snitch, he’s diving with some determination.” Ginny didn’t bother looking, she took that moment that Donaldson was distracted to score again.

“Potter was faking again, Merlin will this game ever end?” Lee asked, “I’ve just been informed that with that last goal Ginny Weasley has broken the Harpies record for most goals in a single game with 22 today and apparently if she gets 9 more she could set the leauge record. Good luck with that one Weasley.”

This time Ginny did fly toward the commentators stand but was distracted by a glint of goal on the field where Harry had just been, the bastard had intensionally missed the snitch so she could set the record. She caught the quaffle that Pond had just thrown to her and scored again before flying up to Harry.

“Oi Potter!” She yelled to him, “Miss the snitch again and I’ll knock you off you’re broom, you hear me!” 

Harry laughed and smiled at her before he said, “I didn’t miss it Weasley, it wasn’t there, it was over by your seeker and I couldn’t have beaten her there, so I faked it. Shouldn’t you be scoring 8 more goals right now, setting some record and embarrassing my team further?” 

Ginny rolled her eyes but she grabbed the quaffle and flew toward the goal, scoring easily. She was starting to feel bad for Donaldson, it was almost too easy for her to score. The game was a complete blow out and she was worried that Harry was intentionally missing the snitch so she could set the record. 

Just as she scored the goal to tie the record she saw something out of the corner of her eye she saw a glint of goal and a streak of black hair darting toward it. Lee Jordan was yelling, “This time Potter really has seen the snitch, but it looks like Ginny Weasley isn’t going to let that stop her from setting the new record. She just rammed into Larson and took the quaffle, she’s going for another goal!”

She heard the ding as she scored and a second later she heard the whistle to single the end of the game. “That’s the game folks! With a 430-220 win over Puddlemere United the Harpies win the league even if Potter did have a beautiful catch to end the game.”

After hours of celebration Ginny stumbled into her London flat to see Harry, Ron and Hermione sitting on the sofa, four empty bottles of wine on the tables. “Great game today Gin!” Ron said excitedly, “Wish we coulda gone out with you after but you Harpies party a bit too hard for us, and someone had to stay back and comfort poor Harry.”

They all laughed, Harry got up and pulled Ginny into a giant hug. “I’d congratulate you but you’ve gotten that enough today, plus you kicked my ass.” She kissed him. She loved that he wasn’t actually mad or bitter that she had won but proud of her. 

Ron cleared his throat, “Oi!” 

Hermione pulled him up and said, “We’re going to head out.” She dragged him out of the flat after a quick goodbye. 

Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry’s neck, her breath smelled of fire whiskey and Harry’s of wine. “I love the shit out of you Harry James Potter.” She kissed him and smiled.

“I love you too Gin, but if you kick my ass that bad again I’ll have to retire.” Harry said with a laugh. They spent the rest of the night laughing and talking about the match, “You should have seen Wood after the game, cried like a baby, it was just like old times.” 

Harry fell asleep first, his glasses crooked on his face. Ginny took them off and set them on the coffee table before putting her head on his chest and closing her eyes. Today had been the best day of her life and now she was falling asleep with the love of her life. 

Ginny Weasley had a post game ritual, she liked to go out and celebrate a win with the team and she liked to mourn a loss alone. She would come home and stay up until nearly sunrise with Harry talking and laughing. Ginny was definitely a creature of habit.


End file.
